


i can see you again

by peeira



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, merweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peeira/pseuds/peeira
Summary: Liara pays Ashley a visit at the Huerta Memorial Hospital.
Relationships: Liara T'Soni/Ashley Williams
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	i can see you again

Liara bolts out of the elevator the moment the door opens, almost running into a very concerned Salarian. She makes her way through the patient longue, ignoring the warnings the doctors yell at her.

_She’s awake. She’s finally awake._

As soon as she enters the examination room her eyes well up with tears.

Ashley is lying down on the bed, grabbing at her stomach. She hears the door open and turns to face her visitor. “Hey, Liara…” she says as the Asari approaches her.

Liara collapses to her knees, clutching Ashley’s hands to her face. “I thought I’d never see you again,” she says as tears stream down her face.

“Liara…” Ashley says with a raspy voice. Liara grips her girlfriend’s hands even harder, ignoring how wet they’re feeling. “I’m… better now—” she lets go of an anxious Liara as a coughing fit gets the better of her. “N-now that… you’re here,” Ashley tries to force a smile, though Liara can tell she’s not _better_. She won’t be any time soon.

Ashley can barely stand, is obviously in a lot of pain, and her face is still full of bruises from her fight with who she thought was Dr. Eva Coré. Liara feels a sudden jolt of anger rush through her. She’s the Shadow Broker! How could she not have seen this coming? How could she not have seen Cerberus going after her? Because of her stupidity Ashley is—

“Hey,” Ashley’s voice brings her back to reality. “I know what you’re thinking…” she pauses, taking a breath. “It’s not your fault.”

“Ashley,” Liara says, and tears are prickling her eyes again. “If I had dug deeper…”

“There was nothing you could have done,” Ashley reassures her. “It’s Cerberus. Those…” she inhales slowly, then exhales, “bastards are always one step ahead of us.”

Liara reaches for Ashley’s face and gently stokes her cheek. “Not anymore.”

Ashley leans into Liara’s touch. “Right. The Prothean device.” She falls silent, then takes a deep breath. “Shepard came to see me.”

Liara stops stroking her. “Yes, she was very worried about you.” To say things didn’t go that great on Mars would be an understatement. Liara hadn’t been there, but Shepard had told her what happened on Horizon, how Ashley refused to work with Cerberus – with Shepard. She can’t begin to imagine what Ashley had felt back then.

Her words are met with another moment of silence. “Anyway,” Ashley says. “I think I’m going to rest a little, get my energy back.”

Liara leans down and presses a kiss to her girlfriend’s forehead. “Of course,” she begins walking towards the door, not turning away from the human. “If you need anything else...”

“Don’t worry,” Ashley says, watching Liara reaching for the exit. “I’m sure you’ll be keeping tabs on me.”

Liara lets out a soft laugh. “I most certainly will,” she says, and the door closes behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [Mass Effect Relationships week](https://cactuarkitty.tumblr.com/post/618430494558781440/announcing-the-forth-annual-mass-effect), based on the prompt _emotional moments_!


End file.
